Naruto Acts Of Legends
by Tomzilla99
Summary: War, Rightness, Love, Anger, Power, friendship. These are the paths one must take, to become a legend. no haters this time. please review.


**_Authors notes-PLEASE READ!_** So here we are at last. I would like to thank those who have been patient, and have given me nice comments and have given me some new ideas to help out with the story.

And to those who haven't been patient and have rude, I'm sure there are other stories you can read. And if not and you're just going bitch and moan because I add an authors notes, go read something else and bug me.

Oh and for the people who complained about the fact that I was just looking for advice...

_*cough*_ One of them being some guy called -Retarded (Guest) _*cough*_

And for some other people who recently sent me a message...

Go fuck yourselves.

Maybe if you bothered to read what I was saying, I said I would be rewriting so don't get pissy with because you couldn't be bothered to read.

But enough about those idiots, you decided to read and wait patiently for me to return and I appreciate it.

I would like to say that most of the names for the _'moves/Jutsu/names of ninja art/powers/etc'_ are going to be said in English.

But in anyway let's begin shell we.

* * *

_The story begins..._

* * *

**Twelve years ago, the beast known as the Kyuubi, or Nine Tails appeared and attacked Konoha. Its tales lashed out, crumbling mountains and sending title waves crashing to shores. The ninja rose up to defend the village from the great beast. However, its power was unlike any other. But there was one shinobi who faced the Kyuubi, this ninja was known as... The Forth Hokage. He gave his life to stop the demon, and seal it inside a newborn child.**

**The village was saved, because of the Forth, and that child. The Forth's final with was for the child to be seen as a hero. However to the villagers, they only saw the child as the Kyubi. Because of this, the child was hated, beaten, abused, and given cold stares. Only few saw the child as the hero he was meant to be, and it's never enough.**

**However...**

**The child refuses to give up, always head held high, with a strong will to back it up. And with dreams, and goals that if continued on the right path, will be achieved.**

**The child's is...**

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki!**

It's been twelve years since that day, and even though some still have some fear of the Kyubi, and there was much repairing to accomplish, and the souls of those who lost families in the attack still needed time to be mended. But even after the village suffered, it was still a peaceful day...

"NARUTOOO!"

Well mostly...

"NARUTOOO!" someone wearing an animal mask yelled as did others. What was happing in the village of Konoha you might be asking?. Four men at the rank of Chunin, and two Jounin, and an entire group of ANBU were chasing a boy in orange. But even with their high ranking speed they couldn't get a hold of him. The fact is with that the boy's speed even the ANBU couldn't stop him.

"Get back here!"

"You've really done it this time Naruto!"

"Stop this foolishness!"

"You've crossed the line on this one boy!"

"HA, HA, HA, you can't catch me! HA, HA" laughed and said Naruto Uzumaki was running from his pursuers laughing all the way. What did he do exactly...

* * *

**Hokage Office:**

An old man was quietly working at his office without any disturbances thinking about the recent reports outside the village until someone ran in.

"Lord Hokage!" a Chunin shouted appearing in the office.

"*sigh* I hope this is important, and don't tell me it's Naruto again." The man in white and red robes said while sighing.

"It _is_ Naruto again, and he put graffiti all over the Hokage faces!" he shouted again.

"*sigh* Alright, send Iruka to handle it." The Hokage said. And with that the ninja bowed and disappeared in a swirl of leafs. In the back of the Third's mind however, thinking something entirely different.

_'Heh, heh, so now he pulls the 'painting of the Hokages' prank. Father like son I suppose. As well as fathers student like son I suppose.'_ He chuckled at the thought, but then groaned as he went back to any kage's worst enemy...

Paper work.

* * *

**Streets of Konoha:**

"Stop Naruto!" the shinobi continued to chase after the orange wearing prankster until they came to a wooden fence, when they jumped past it, they didn't realize that the orange boy used a cloak sheet to hide himself. When Naruto removed it, he started laughing.

"AH, HA, HA, HA, I can't believe they fell for that! HA, HA, ha, ha... ha... huh?" Naruto stopped laughing as he felt that he was being watched, but unlike most times, this time it sent a cold shiver down his spine. He looked up to a building and saw a cloaked figure standing on the roof. He wore dark grey robes, with a hood covering his face. Even with the hood Naruto could tell the man was looking directed at him. Naruto felt his body shaking, but then he heard a voice he actually glad to hear.

**"NARUTOOOOOOOO!"**

Naruto jumps and looks to see the man who he feels is like a father to him.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed seeing his teacher. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? You're the one who's supposed to at the academy Naruto." Iruka said while pointing at him. But to his confusion, Naruto's attention seemed elsewhere.

"B-But Iruka-sensei, that... that guy." Naruto said then looking back to the building only to see that the cloaked man was gone.

"Hmm, what guy?" the scar face teacher asked looking to where Naruto was looking, but saw no one.

"I-It's probably nothing sensei." Naruto said trying to reassure himself that no one was after him... well today at least.

But Iruka did not buy it as he could tell Naruto was still scared of something.

_'Something's wrong. I've never seen Naruto like this before. Whatever it is, I'll find out.'_ Iruka thought determined to protect Naruto. But as he turned back to Naruto, he saw that he wasn't there. He looked around to find him, until he heard laughing behind him. Iruka turned around to see Naruto running away while laughing. This caused Iruka to do what he does best... yelling really loud.

**"NARUTOOOOOOOOO!"**

As Iruka gave chase, there was indeed someone watching them in a dark alleyway. The man's _one_ visible eye faded into darkness as he stepped back into an alley.

* * *

**Konoha Ninja Academy:**

Naruto and Iruka walked in the class room, and told the class to stop talking, but everyone continued to talk which only severed to annoy the scar faced Chunin. So he decided to use his big head-no Jutsu.

**"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"** Iruka yelled and everyone instantly stopped taking. Their sensei took a breath and look to Naruto.

"Alright, since Naruto was late, you're all going to review the transformation Jutsu." Iruka explained which caused a huge 'aw' to happen, as Naruto was walking to the line Iruka put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto, I don't want you holding yourself back this time. Just go as it is, ok?" Iruka asked and Naruto nodded. Naruto for some reason always held back, not really showing any of his true strength. Iruka didn't know why, today he was going to find out, as well as what scared Naruto today.

The first few students went up and did their henge, now it was Naruto's turn.

"Next Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka called. But before Naruto walked up one of his very few friends whispered to him.

"Troublesome, please don't tell me you did what I thought you did." Shikamaru groaned.

"Yup!" Naruto replied remembering his just recent pulled prank.

"Really Naruto, Really?" Ino asked rolling her eyes.

"Yup!" and with that he walked foreword to complete his test. He got in his stance and drew some chakra some in and started smiling.

_'HA, this is going to be hilarious!'_ Thought Naruto as was about to pull off another of his jokes. But eyes suddenly shot open and his eyes slowly moved to window, and outside, standing on another building was the very same cloaked figure he saw before only with his back turned. But when the man turned his head slightly, Naruto could he saw something glowing from his hood, which only served to make Naruto shake in fear. Iruka saw this and remembered this is how he acted back at the street. Iruka narrowed his was turning head to the window until he and everyone else felt a large chakra force around Naruto. They look to see Naruto as a puff of smoke forms around him. They all see that he didn't henge into one of his jokes or anything. He henged into...

... Madara Uchiha.

To say that everyone was shocked would be an understatement, but Iruka was both shocked and proud. Shocked that Naruto even knew what the ancient Uchiha looked like, but proud didn't hold back any of his strength.

"Well Naruto, I must say you did well, but if I may ask, why did you henge into... you know..." Iruka trailed off.

"I... I don't know sensei. It just sort of happened." Naruto replied and changed back canceling the jutsu while not understanding what just happened. A certain girl with pink hair noticed Naruto's scared like mood but decided not to bother him.

Naruto took one more glance outside the window and moved back to his seat. Naruto had no idea what was going on or who he was he couldn't worry about right now, because after class, he was going to get another lecture while cleaning his latest prank, he just knew it...

* * *

**Hokage Monument:**

And you know what, he was right.

Naruto was rubbing the paint off one of the stone faces with Iruka standing above him over seeing his progress while giving him a lecture.

"...and you can't leave until it's all clean." Iruka informed Naruto pointing his finger at him.

"Yeah whatever, it's not like there's anyone waiting for me back home anyway." Naruto said rather strongly which caused Iruka to have a sad look on his face. He knew Naruto lived alone with no one wanting him. He could tell he was suffering because of it. Iruka thought for a moment and said...

"Hey Naruto, when you're finished let's get your favorite ramen. My treat." Iruka said giving the thumps up. And that was enough to motivate Naruto into moving faster because when it comes to Naruto ramen is like heaven to him.

* * *

**Ichiraku Ramen:**

Later that night, Naruto and Iruka were sitting in the ramen bar eating in silence, both thinking about other things, so the scar face ninja decided to break the silence.

"Naruto, I would like to say that I'm impressed with you lately, with the way you didn't hold back today. In fact I've noticed these past few months you haven't been holding back as much as you used to." Iruka complimented. Naruto swallowed a bit of his food and gave his trademark grin while scratching the back of his head.

"Really sensei? I hadn't noticed." Naruto said going back to eating his ramen.

"Naruto, I'm being serious and I have to ask, why have you been holding back? You're very smart, and very talented, and for years you've proven it. But I don't understand, the only times you wouldn't is when you sparring in the Taijutsu classes, some Ninjutsu and when I and a couple others would give you private lessons on both of those and as well as Genjutsu. So tell me Naruto, what is bothering you?" Iruka stated with all seriousness in his voice. Naruto held his head down, his hair covering his eyes as he pondered if he should tell his sensei the truth. He thought for a moment, took a breath, and decided to answer.

"Sensei, the truth is that, I'm afraid." He paused for a moment as his sensei looked at him confused. "It's strange, but I feel like there's something inside me, something I don't know about, something dark, yet not dark, with some light as well with something else. And sometimes I wonder, is that that the reason people hate me? I don't know. But there have been a few times growing up, where I have felt a strange power, and it happened a few times when I was really angry. The thing is Iruka Sensei, I don't know what I'm." Naruto finished his speech, and all Iruka could do was stare in shock to what he just heard.

_'C-Could Naruto have found out about-'_ Iruka's thought was cut off however as Naruto started to speak again.

"But you what Iruka Sensei, one day I'm going to find out why I exist, and one day I am going to find out what happened to my parents and find out where they are. And most importantly, I will earn the love and respect of the villagers, show them that I'm human and not what they kept calling me even to this day, and I will become Hokage to show the people of the village that they can depend on me. And show I'm strong enough to protect them. I don't know how it will take, but you bet all the ramen in the world I will one day. I'll never give up! Believe it!" Naruto said with all determination. Iruka was shocked to say the least, even the two that owned the ramen bar hadn't expected that kind of speech from Naruto. They knew he was hiding something that tried to help him with, but this was a new one.

"Naruto" Iruka stated as the blond boy looked at him. "That was some speech, and that's a good motivation, and a good reason to become the Hokage, though I'm not sure why you would put graffiti all over the Hokage faces" he mumbled the last part causing Naruto to snicker a bit. "But as for your fear of this dark feeling you have, just know that, everyone has a dark part in them, everyone. Some people notice it, some don't. In fact some people use it for their own evil reasoning's, and others face their dark part and able to keep in check. But the point I'm trying to make is that is that you don't have to be afraid, as long as you have people you care for, you can conquer your fears." Iruka finished with a smile. Naruto just stared at Iruka for a moment letting his teacher's words sink in. He wasn't really sure what he meant by everyone has a darkness, but he could tell his sensei was trying to help him. But he wasn't sure if he could stop holding back, but he was going to try, for his sensei.

"Thanks sensei. Can ask another question?"

"You want another bowl?"

"No, can... can I try on your Forehead Protector please?" Naruto asked bringing his hand together.

"Sorry Naruto, but you know that you can wear a Forehead Protector when graduate and become a Genin."

"Ahhh, I want another bowl!"

"Heh, hey don't get like that. But sure you can have another bowl."

The two had another bowl, both thinking about tomorrow and hoping it went well. After they finished they went their separate ways and went home. As Iruka was walking, he suddenly remembered something...

'Huh, oh yeah, I forgot to ask Naruto what he saw and what scared him. Hmmm, I ask him later.' Thought Iruka as he wondered what could make Naruto so jumpy. He decided the best thing to do is tell the Hokage about it and see he could help Naruto. Iruka nodded to himself and made his way to the Hokage tower. **(Note: or monument. If someone could tell me what it is called that'd great.)**

Back at the ramen shop, the chief's daughter Ayame cleaning when she noticed someone sitting down at the table.

"Oh Hello, would you like to order some ramen?" she asked, _the hooded cloaked figure_, but he said nothing and stood up and left the ramen stand.

* * *

The next day the students were lining up for there to final test so they can become Genin. All Naruto could think about is the talk he had with Iruka, at first he still couldn't understand what he meant by 'everyone has a darkness in them'. But he chose not to focus on that right now. Right now the only thing that mattered right now to Naruto was passing the exam and proving his worth. He looked beside him and saw he friend Choji munching on chip... as usual.

"Man Choji, you seem really calm right now." Naruto stated causing the fa-**ROUND** boy to stop eating and grin.

"What can I say, eating keep me calm." He replied.

"Among other things." Naruto said smirking causing Choji to laugh.

"Ha, ha, yeah, yeah, very funny. So Naruto, are you nervous?"

"What, me? No, no not at all. I'll pass this, believe it!"

You sure? You seemed pretty out of it yesterday."

"Huh?"

"Come Naruto it doesn't take a genius to tell that you completely freaked out yesterday. Shikamaru says it probably has something to do with your 'holding back fetish' or something."

"How did you even..."

"Oh come on Naruto you'd have to a complete idiot not to know that you were pretending to goof off."

"Was it that obvious?"

"You might be good at performing a henge, but actually lying is another story." Choji said with an 'are you serious' look.

"Heh, heh, I guess so." Naruto said giving an anime sweat drop. They both suddenly heard Choji's name being called showing it was his turn.

"Well, see you later Naruto." Said Choji and he walked off.

A few moments later.

"Next Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka called and our orange wearing hero stood forward in front of Iruka and his other teacher with white hair Mizuki and was ready to work. Naruto brought his hands together to make a hand-sign. The two Chunin could feel the Chakra Naruto was putting off and then a puff of smoke appeared, but felt something like a pull at the last second. The smoke cleared and beside Naruto was one perfect clone, and second was half prefect, but its upper body wasn't.

"*sigh* I'm sorry Naruto but we can't accept these. I'm sorry but you fail." Iruka said with a frown on his face and Naruto just looked at the ground clearly upset.

"Now hold on Iruka." Both Naruto and Iruka turned to Mizuki. "He was able to perfectly create one clone and even you had to feel that sudden pull at the last second meaning Naruto was most likely holding back again. I say we have Naruto come in tomorrow morning and take the test again." Mizuki explained. Iruka looked from him to Naruto and sighed.

"*sigh* Alright, Naruto, you are to come in tomorrow morning for a make-up test, understood?"

Naruto just held his head down and replied "Yes sir."

Outside the academy Naruto was sitting on a swing with a sad look on his face. He wasn't mad about having to take a make-up test, or about the fact he held back again. It was that he saw people coming get their kids and take them home. The reason being that like other times, there was no one there for him, no one to come get him, no one to take him home. He looked around one more time held his head. Once again the girl with pink looked at Naruto feeling sorry for him, but then noticed her parents calling her and she walked over to them. Naruto heard something behind him and saw Mizuki.

"Naruto, come with me for a minute." The Chunin plainly said which Naruto nodded to and left with him. But what Naruto didn't know is that the Hokage and Iruka were watching him.

"Iruka, there's something we need to talk about." The old man said.

Naruto and Mizuki were sitting on one of the roofs in the village and Mizuki was talking with Naruto.

"Iruka doesn't hate you Naruto, he just wants you to be strong, and he can't if he goes easy on you."

"I know, but I just wish there was a way for me to get over this thing I have with holding back. Why is it so hard? I have no problem going all out in Taijutsu and some Ninjutsu. But beyond that why is this so hard to get over?" Naruto asked clearly frustrated. However Mizuki just smiled.

"You know" he started "there might be a way to help you." He finished and Naruto looked over to him.

"Really? How?"

"It's quite simple actually. All you have to do is sneak in the Hokage tower and steal the Hokage scroll." **(Note: if someone could tell me what the scroll is really called that'd be great.)**

"W-What? But why?"

"Two reasons actually, **_one_**: this will prove how far you're going to break this holding back thing you have, and you'll go all out to sneak in and grab it. **_Two_**: it will also show that you're Genin material. For example, say your given orders to sneak into an enemy base and steal valuable information that can be used for our village."

"I guess that makes scenes."

"And don't worry, if you get caught just say 'Mizuki sensei told me'. But don't get caught alright?"

"Right! Thanks Mizuki sensei!" And with that Naruto took off. He felt a little uneasy but Mizuki is his teacher right, and he should be able to trust him.

* * *

**A few hours later, in a forest:**

Naruto managed to get the scroll with no problem, he came across an old shed and thought it would be the perfect place to practice. He sat down and opened the scroll.

"Okay, let see what we got here." He said to himself. "Hmmm, the Shadow Clone Jutsu. That one might be easy to start off with. A form the looks of it there's a few Wind, Earth, Water, Fire, and Lightning styles here, I better remember these. Hmmm... hmmm... hmmm... hmmmmmmm... hmmm. Okay got those down in my noggin. Let's see what else there is." Naruto continued to study the scroll, remembering what he can find, and read. But when opened it a little more, something fell out.

"Huh, what's that this?" Naruto picked it up and saw it was a necklace with a single magatama.

"Wait a minute this necklace looks familiar, yeah in a book I read." Naruto decided 'what the heck' and put it on. But when he did, images started flashing through his mind and his eyes started to hurt, but then stopped. Naruto started rubbing his eyes.

"Ahhh, what was that?" Naruto stopped rubbing his eyes and went over to the shed window to make sure nothing was wrong. When he looked at his refection he saw there was nothing wrong with them. They were still normal.

"Weird." He shrugged it off and went back to the scroll.

**A few minutes later:**

Naruto was panting from the amount work he has been doing as well as memorize a few techniques. He suddenly heard footsteps and looked up to see Iruka standing over him.

"Good I finally found you. And ...**_*WHAM*_** WHAT WERE YOU STEALING THE HOKAGE SCROLL?!" Iruka yelled smacking Naruto on the head.

"Ow! That hurt. It's a shame you caught me sensei, I was only able to learn one technique, although I was able to memorize a few." Naruto said giving his trademark grin. Iruka just raised an eyebrow.

_'He's been out here practicing. I can tell how hard he's been working.'_ Thought Iruka and Naruto started talking again.

"Anyway, to answer your question sensei, Mizuki sensei told me. He said it would help get over this holding back problem I have if I were steal the scroll and learn a Jutsu and show that I could sneak in the Hokage tower, it would prove that I'm ninja material." Naruto explained and Iruka just gave a stunned expression.

'What, Mizuki?' Iruka didn't know what to think until he looked behind him and saw a barrage of kunai flying straight at them. Iruka quickly pushed Naruto out of the way, having the kunai pin him to the shed, two of them striking his leg and shoulder. "So, it was you." Iruka growled looking up at a tree with Mizuki standing on it.

"What, Mizuki sensei?! What's going on?! And why did you attack Iruka sensei?!" Naruto shouted in shock not understanding what is happening right now.

"Naruto, take the scroll and run! Mizuki lied to you. He used you to get the scroll for himself." Iruka told Naruto, but just then Mizuki started chuckling.

"Naruto, I have a question for you." Mizuki started.

"W-Wh-What is it?" Naruto stuttered.

"Have you ever wondered why the people of the village hate you, abuse you, call you a demon?" The white haired man evilly grinned.

"No Mizuki, don't tell him!" Iruka yelled.

"It's because the Forth Hokage did not kill the Kyuubi, the Forth sealed it inside you! You are the Kyuubi!"

Naruto's eyes shot open after that sentence was finished. The Forth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi inside him? Why? That was the thought going through Naruto's mind.

"Come now, you can't be all that surprised, didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? Like a demon, like they hated you for just being alive!"

"No... No it can't be... it can't" Naruto denied, tears threatening to fall.

"That's right you will never be accepted in the village! Even Iruka thinks you're a demon!" Mizuki declared. Iruka managed to get free and pull the kunai out of his leg and shoulder and at the, same time he remembered the conversation he had with the Hokage.

_(Flashback)_

_Iruka was standing in front of the Third Hokage waiting for him to speak. When he opened his mouth he said "Iruka, Naruto never had a mother or father to care for him. He's shunned out everything and doesn't know why; most people won't even look at him. How would you feel if everywhere you looked, people turned their backs on you? That's why he gets in trouble, so people will notice him. It may not show, but he's always thinking about the family he doesn't have. He's hurting inside..._

_(End Flashback)_

Mizuki pulled from his back one of the Giant Shuriken he had and prepared to throw it at Naruto.

"DIE KYUUBI!" Mizuki shouted and threw it. Naruto stood frozen not sure how to handle this thing, but then he noticed the Shuriken coming at him fast but still he couldn't move, he closed his eyes and waited to be struck. But when he reopened them Iruka was standing over him with the shuriken impaled in his back.

"B-But why?" Naruto questioned.

"B-Because we're the same." Iruka answered.

"W-Wha-"

"I'm sorry Naruto." He started. "When my parents died, no one seemed to care, they just forgot I there. So I played the fool so I could get attention, but my school, or anything else was good enough, I just wanted them to see me and to know my name. And like you I wore a mask, and hid my true potential. *sniff* I know that's how you feel Naruto. You feel lonely and it hurts inside, and I could have been there for you more. I let you down, I'm so sorry. No one should suffer like that; no one should have their entire life alone." Iruka explained with streaming down his eyes. But then Mizuki started chuckling again.

"Don't make me laugh! Iruka always hated you; he was orphaned because the Kyuubi killed his parents. And you're the closest thing to it. Even he thinks you're a demon." After Mizuki finished that sentence Naruto couldn't take anymore and ran away.

"NARUTOOO!" Iruka shouted and Mizuki jumped off the tree.

"Heh, heh, you know once he makes up his mind nothing can change it. He's going to use the scroll to take revenge on the village. You saw that look in his eyes; those are the eyes of a demon." Mizuki explained as Iruka pulled the shuriken out of his back and stood back up.

"No... Naruto is nothing like that!" Yelled Iruka throwing the large shuriken back at Mizuki who dodged it with ease.

"Heh, don't worry, once I've killed Naruto, I'll be back you." The white haired traitor said leaping away.

"I won't let you." Iruka growled giving chase.

Mizuki thought the best way to kill Naruto was to henge into Iruka thinking it was the best way to get close to him and doing the deed. He jumping from tree to tree until he finally saw something.

'Ah-ha!' he smirked mentally and moved closer to Naruto. "Naruto, everything Mizuki said was a lie, give me the scroll now!" he ordered. But to his surprise, Naruto jumped slamming straight into his chest. He hit the ground hard, and looked to Naruto sitting next to a tree.

"How... how did you know *poof* that it was me and not Iruka?"

Naruto just chuckled and with a puff of smoke revealed it was... "Because I'm Iruka."

"Why are you protecting that demon? He killed your parents; the Kyuubi nearly destroyed our entire village!"

"You're right..." Iruka said, however Naruto was sitting behind a tree listening in on them and held his head down.

_'So even Iruka sensei thought I was nothing but a demon...'_ Naruto thought sadly.

"The Kyuubi did kill my parents... but not Naruto." Naruto's eyes shot open at this. "Naruto is a hard working lad, with dreams and goals as anyone would have, he's a smart, strong, and caring young man. He's one of a kind, and sure he holds back and everyone resents him for it. But his suffering only makes him stronger. So you're wrong you idiot he's not Kyuubi, because unlike you I know the difference between a seal and a kunai. He is Naruto Uzumaki and he's the best student I ever taught!" Iruka declared finishing his speech. Mizuki just stared at him, giving him a look at said 'you're an idiot'. While Naruto had tears streaming out his eyes. Mizuki just grunted pulling out his last giant shuriken.

"You really believe that Iruka? Well fine, I was going to save you for later but changed my mind. You're finished!" and with that Mizuki threw the metal weapon at Iruka.

_'So this is it.'_

However, something caught the shuriken in mid air leaving Mizuki stunned.

"What?! Ho-GAHH!" Mizuki was suddenly kick in the face and was sent off the ground. Both he and Iruka looked to see Naruto with the shuriken in one hand, and the scroll in the other. He glared darkly at Mizuki.

"If you EVER hurt my Sensei, I'll kill you!" Naruto threatened as Mizuki managed to stand back up.

"Big talk brat, I could kill you with a single Jutsu!"

"Come try it then fool, because I'm coming for you."

"Well let's see what you got Kyuubi!" Mizuki challenged and ran at Naruto. But the orange wearing ninja brought his hands together in a hand sign and roar...

**"Shadow clone jutsu"**

Over a hundred, no two, wait five hundred clones appeared surrounding Mizuki. The white haired man was too stunned to do anything.

"Well if not coming after to us, then we're coming after you." Naruto smirked and all the clones ran straight at Mizuki.

AAAHHHHH-*WHAM* *SMACK* *WHAM* *POW* *BAM* *THUMP* *SMACK* *WHAM*

One beating later and all the clones disappeared leaving the real one with a beaten up Mizuki

"Heh heh I guess I over did it bit huh Iruka sensei." Naruto said, but then asked "Hey are you all right Iruka Sensei?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

_'Heh, Naruto, somehow I always knew you can become Hokage, now I really believe you can do it.'_ "Naruto, come here a moment...

"Huh?"

...I have something I want to give you." Iruka said.

"Uh okay, sure."

After a couple moments of waiting...

"Ok now you can open your eyes."

Naruto slowly opens his to see Iruka without he Forehead Procter and Naruto goggles in his hand. Naruto moved his hand up to his forehead to something metal on it. His eyes widened in realization and Iruka said...

"Congratulations you pass. And as a celebration we're getting ramen." Iruka proudly said. Naruto lips twitched a bit as Iruka looks at him.

"Hmmm, is somethi-

"Thank you so much Iruka sensei!" Naruto jumps and hugs him.

"Hey careful." _'Naruto the road ahead gets harder from now on, but we'll talk about that later, over ramen.'_

* * *

**Hokage tower:**

The Hokage saw the whole event through his crystal ball and smiled proudly.

'Well done Naruto, you are truly on the path, to becoming a true ninja.' He thought.

* * *

**Back at the forest:**

Naruto and Iruka were walking back to the village to return the scroll and get some ramen with a grin on both their faces. But what they didn't know is that someone was watching them. Standing on the trees was the figure in the black cloak.

_'Well done Naruto Uzumaki. You never cease to amaze me. I shall continue to keep an eye on you for now, and when the time is right, well everything will be mine. I shall rule this world, and I will use you to do it, my Kyuubi' _the man thought.

He moved his head up revealing an orange spiral mask and teleported away in a spiral.

**Authors Notes: Ok, here's one version of the rewrite. The other versions as well as other chapters will come when they do.**

**Oh and the teams will be different for each version as well as different twists in each story.**

**And since you know I hate sasuke, tell who do you want to see on Team 7?**

**Please no rushing.**

**Please Review.**

**But please no bad reviews.**


End file.
